Il Leur Dit
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Songfic sur Elle Me Dit de Mika. Dieu est sensé être le père des anges, mais dans la pratique, c'est plutôt Raphaël qui engueule et réconforte sa famille.


**Il Leur Dit**

_Elle me dit _

_Ecris une chanson contente_

_Pas une chanson déprimante_

_Une chanson que tout le monde aime_

« Je veux paaaaas ! » pleurnicha Balthazar.

Raphaël était presque au bout du rouleau. Deux heures et demie qu'il parlementait avec le petit monstre, et celui-ci refusait de changer d'idée.

« Balthazar, pour la dernière fois… »

« Nan ! Je préférerais encore faire la même chose que mon gardien ! »

« Balthazar, tu serais certainement plus fier de ton parcours si tu deviens un membre de la Troisième Division que si tu décide de devenir un Cupidon ! »

_Elle me dit_

_Tu deviendras milliardaire_

_T'auras de quoi être fier_

_Ne finis pas comme ton père_

« Rachel, sors immédiatement de cette chambre ! » fulmina le guérisseur tandis que derrière lui, le gardien de la jeune fille se tordait les mains.

« Jamais de la vie ! » répondit Rachel, sa voix légèrement étouffée par le bois de la porte.

« Il y a trois jours, ça ne te dérangeait pas ! » rétorqua l'Archange. « Tu peux me dire ce que c'est, ton problème ? »

« …Tu peux pas arranger ça. » déclara la jeune fille avec désespoir.

« On verra bien » affirma-t-il en poussant la porte. « Heu… Je le reconnais, j'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite » lâcha l'Archange en voyant les cheveux vert caca d'oie de Rachel.

_Elle me dit_

_Ne t'enferme pas dans ta chambre_

_Vas-y secoue-toi et danse_

_Dis-moi c'est quoi ton problème ?_

« Tu es sûr que tu va bien ? » interrogea Raphaël, l'air soupçonneux.

En face de lui, Virgile hocha la tête, son affirmation complètement démentie par sa mine de mort-vivant.

« Je te jure, je pète la forme ! »

Raphaël regarda avec insistance les cernes et la peau vaguement grisâtre de son cadet.

« C'est drôle, je jurerais que tu as pris quelque chose qui te rend malade » lança-t-il, la voix bourrée de sous-entendus.

Les plumes de Virgile se hérissèrent d'indignation.

« Eh, je n'ai touché à rien du tout ! Tu me prends pour Zacharie ou quoi ? »

_Elle me dit_

_Qu'est-ce que t'as pas l'air coincé_

_T'es défoncé ou t'es gay_

_Tu finiras comme ton frère_

« Mais Père, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour avoir un frère pareil ! » s'écria Raphaël en levant les bras au ciel avec un désespoir authentique.

Lucifer émit un reniflement.

« Hé, ça suffit, le mélodrame, Raph ! J'ai juste trois quarts d'heure de retard pour la réunion… »

« A chaque fois tu arrives en retard ! D'ailleurs, c'est bien la peine que tu viennes, tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on dit ! »

« Là franchement, tu exagères ! Je ne suis pas aussi irresponsable que ça ! »

« Oh que si ! Et j'en ai marre de ne te voir rien faire pour te reprendre en main ! »

_Elle me dit c'est ta vie_

_Fais ce que tu veux tant pis_

_Un jour tu comprendras_

_Un jour tu t'en voudras_

_Elle me dit t'es trop nul_

_Sors un peu de ta bulle_

_Tu fais n'importe quoi_

_On dirait que t'aimes ça_

« Raaph, t'as pas une recette pour se faire des amis ? » demanda Inias.

Le guérisseur considéra son petit frère. A sept ans, il avait déjà l'allure et le comportement d'un véritable geek.

« Tu as déjà pensé à faire du sport ? » suggéra l'Archange.

Le jeune garçon fit la moue.

« C'est pas ce qui me passionne le plus… »

« C'est malheureux » soupira Raphaël, « mais pour nouer des relations sociales quand on est un homme, il faut en passer par là. »

_Elle me dit_

_Fais comme les autres garçons_

_Va taper dans un ballon_

_Tu deviendras populaire_

« Tu va m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ? » explosa Raphaël en brandissant un morceau de papier.

Lucifer s'empara de la note et n'eut même pas la décence de paraître honteux.

« C'est le nombre d'heures que je passe à dialoguer avec mes frères et sœurs via notre réseau de pensées » lâcha-t-il platement.

« Seize heures par jour ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? »

« Si, mais ça me fait davantage chier. » rétorqua l'Étoile du Matin avant de se carapater dans sa chambre.

_Elle me dit_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur Internet_

_Ça va pas bien dans ta tête_

_Regarde le temps que tu perds_

« Mais pourquoi t'es aussi méchant, Raph ! » pleurnicha Gabriel.

« Je ne suis pas méchant, je suis inquiet pour ta santé » répliqua le guérisseur en fermant à clef le placard contenant les sucreries.

Le Messager prit sa moue la plus pitoyable.

« Gabriel, ton air de martyr, ça ne marchait que quand tu avais quatre cent sept ans ! Arrête tes gamineries ! »

_Elle me dit_

_Pourquoi tu te plains tout le temps_

_On dirait que t'as huit ans_

_C'est pas comme ça que tu va plaire_

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être plus soigneux ? » ragea le guérisseur en désinfectant une vilaine coupure sur le bras de Michel.

Le Protecteur du Paradis rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« J'ai pas fait attention… »

« Tu ne fais jamais attention ! » explosa Raphaël. « Et si je n'étais pas là ? Dis-moi un peu qui te remettrais sur pied ? »

Michel parut rétrécir à vue d'œil.

« Pardon » gémit-il avec un chouïa de frayeur.

Raphaël soupira.

« C'est bon. Seulement… Arrête de me donner autant de souci, tu veux ? »

_Elle me dit_

_Un jour je serais plus là_

_Mais c'est quand elle me dit ça_

_Qu'elle me dit un truc que j'aime_

« Gabriel ! » rugit le guérisseur.

Le Messager sourit, complètement à l'ouest.

« Tro-o-op bien » bafouilla-t-il. « Ah, la c-c-cuite que j'ai ! »

« Tu es immonde » pesta Raphaël. « Et tu viens polluer mon appartement par-dessus le marché ! »

Des larmes jaillirent aux yeux de Gabriel.

« T'es pas marrant ! » explosa-t-il en répandant un flot humide.

« Si par marrant, tu entends quelqu'un qui fout sa vie en l'air en faisant la nouba toutes les nuits jusqu'au matin, non, je ne suis pas marrant ! »

_Elle me dit c'est ta vie_

_Fais ce que tu veux tant pis_

_Un jour tu comprendras_

_Un jour tu t'en voudras_

_Elle me dit t'es trop nul_

_Sors un peu de ta bulle_

_Tu fais n'importe quoi_

_On dirait que t'aimes ça_

« Samandriel, il est temps que tu commences à penser à ton avenir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le jeune garçon fit la moue.

« C'est barbant… » râla-t-il.

Le guérisseur se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Ben, l'avenir c'est pas pour tout de suite. Pour le moment, c'est mon gardien qui s'occupe de tout, alors c'est pas un peu prématuré de parler emploi et tout le reste ? »

« Et le jour où tu devras te débrouiller tout seul, tu y penses ? Il viendra fatalement, et là dis-moi un peu ce que tu feras, vu que tu refuses d'apprendre l'autonomie ? »

_Elle me dit_

_T'as pas encore des cheveux blancs_

_Mais t'auras bientôt trente ans_

_Faudrait que tu te réveilles_

« Hester » intervint Raphaël d'un ton tranchant, « ça ne peut plus durer ! »

Recouverte des traces de sa dernière bagarre, la jeune fille à peine pubère baissa les yeux.

« Je te jure que j'essaie… » gémit-elle piteusement.

« Je sais bien, mais tu _dois _apprendre à contrôler ta colère ! »

« Au stade où j'en suis, je sais plus si c'est possible » avoua Hester, au comble de l'humiliation.

« Ce sont les enfants qui règlent leurs problèmes en se battant ! Je veux bien admettre que tu as ton caractère, mais grandis un peu ! »

_Elle me dit_

_Tu es toujours un enfant_

_Tu ne seras jamais grand_

_Et moi je suis déjà vieille_

« Uriel, tu t'es décidé ? »

Le jeune homme gigota avec nervosité.

« Et bien… La Première Division, c'est quand même très dur, à ce qu'il paraît… Même Lucifer me dit que je serais mieux à la Quatrième… »

« Écoute » fit doucement Raphaël, « je ne soutiendrais pas ta candidature à la Première si je ne croyais pas que tu y as ta place. »

« Je sais ! » protesta Uriel. « C'est seulement… La plus grande partie de ma promotion va être à la Quatrième… Y compris Zach et Virgile… »

Raphaël fit la grimace.

« Honnêtement, quand tu observe le style de vie de Zacharie et Virgile, tu as envie de les imiter point par point ? »

_Elle me dit_

_Regarde un peu tes amis_

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de leur vie_

_Y a de quoi se foutre en l'air_

« GABRIEL ! »

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? » interrogea le Messager de son air le plus innocent.

On aurait dit qu'un arc-en-ciel venait d'exploser dans l'infirmerie.

« Mais j'en peux plus ! » s'écria Raphaël. « J'en ai assez de toi, pourquoi Père m'a donné une pareille catastrophe à devoir supporter ! »

Le sourire de Gabriel retomba.

« Raph, t'es pas vraiment fâché, quand même ? Raph ? »

Pour toute réponse, le guérisseur lui tourna le dos. De plus en plus inquiet, Gabriel se rapprocha, jusqu'à lever la main pour secouer son frère par l'épaule.

« VENGEANCE ! » hurla Raphaël en se retournant d'un coup pour plonger sur son petit frère qui se mit à crier de toutes ses forces.

« RAPH ! PAS LES CHATOUILLES ! »

_Elle me dit_

_Oui un jour tu me tueras_

_Mais c'est quand elle me dit ça_

_Qu'elle me dit un truc que j'aime_

« SURPRISE ! »

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Raphaël cligna des yeux.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prends ? » s'écria-t-il devant la foule qui envahissait son infirmerie.

« Quoi, tu va râler parce qu'on a totalement refait ton bureau ? Et la salle de consultation ? Et tout le reste ? » s'insurgea Hester.

« C'est vrai que ce serait sérieusement ingrat » approuva Gail en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Le guérisseur se sentit rougir.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » bafouilla-t-il.

Lucifer lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Et bien, vu tout le mal que tu te donnes pour nous… »

« Tu méritais bien un petit remerciement » acheva Michel.

« Et après on fait la fête ! » s'écria Samandriel. « Inias et moi on a apporté des chips et du pop-corn ! »

« Le thé glacé, ça ne dérange personne ? » interrogea Uriel avec anxiété.

« Et on va danser ! » ajouta Rachel.

« On se couchera à pas d'heure, et le lendemain, c'est gaufres au sucre ! » lança Gabriel.

« Et on nettoiera tout notre bazar avant de partir » promit Balthazar que l'idée ne semblait pas réjouir.

Raphaël resta silencieux quelques minutes, puis un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à part que vous êtes _vraiment _des anges ? »

_Elle me dit danse_

_Elle me dit danse, danse, danse_

_Elle me dit danse_

_Elle me dit danse, danse, danse_

_Elle me dit danse_

_Elle me dit danse, danse, danse_

_Elle me dit danse_

_Elle me dit danse, danse, danse_


End file.
